


Idle Hours

by n_lotely



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Complicated Relationships, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, baker oikawa tooru, idol iwaizumi hajime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_lotely/pseuds/n_lotely
Summary: Rising star Iwaizumi Hajime has made a name for himself over the past few months. His popularity has made it difficult for him to get around, but he finds homage in a little cafe-bakery run by Oikawa Tooru and known as Blue Castle.Sounds simple, right? Not so much, once you consider the man who is known as Iwaizumi’s manager and childhood best friend. Even less so when you consider the mysterious, handsome rich man who decides to frequent Blue Castle as well.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Iwaizumi Hajime, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

The backstage dressing room lights are a bit overwhelming. There’s air conditioning running, yet the room still feels exceptionally hot and stuffy. The thundering crowd outside is muffled, but they’re definitely there, their steady presence looming. It’s easy to get nervous and overwhelmed when performing on such a large scale.

The intensive pressure is enough to break him, and it almost does.

A gentle knock on his door drags Iwaizumi out of his thoughts. He turns his head to see the door open, revealing his manager and lifelong friend, Akaashi Keiji. Akaashi is the image of natural beauty; despite his messy hair and cozy clothes, he’s every bit as beautiful as Iwaizumi is right now. Iwaizumi is dressed in a fitted suit, his face is highlighted with makeup, and his hair is styled, but Akaashi definitely can still contend.

“I apologize, Iwaizumi-san, I had to tend to something else,” Akaashi announces softly as he sets down his clipboard on a nearby counter and approaches Iwaizumi. “Is there anything you need before the show starts?”

Iwaizumi looks off to the side and murmurs, “I’m just a bit nervous.”

Akaashi stares at the idol for a moment before reaching down to tilt Iwaizumi’s head so that they face each other. Akaashi’s hands move lower to adjust the black handkerchief tied around Iwaizumi’s neck. “That’s okay. Just breathe with me, you’ll be alright.”

Iwaizumi nods and watches Akaashi’s chest rise and fall. Iwaizumi imitates his breathing pattern until his heart calms down.

Akaashi brushes Iwaizumi’s hair back a little with his hand, fixing a stray piece. 

Iwaizumi leans into his comforting touch with a sigh. 

“You’ll do great,” Akaashi repeats as he holds out a hand to help Iwaizumi stand up. He proceeds to give Iwaizumi a pat down, straightening up his jacket and adjusting his mic slightly. “Anything else?”

“I’m good,” Iwaizumi nods as he conjures a smile. His eyebrows raise upwards, the subtle movement directed towards his manager.

Akaashi tilts his head, prompting him to share. 

Iwaizumi tentatively mutters, “Could you…?”

Akaashi realizes what Iwaizumi wants after a moment, and shoots him a half smile. Akaashi leans forward to kiss the corner of his mouth delicately. A good luck kiss, something they’ve been doing for a long time now. 

Another manager opens the door to call for Iwaizumi and declare they’re ready for him. 

Akaashi nods and looks at Iwaizumi, who takes a final deep breath and shakes his head to clear it.

From there, the two exit the room and part ways. Iwaizumi heads toward the stage as Akaashi stays back, ready to take action in case anything happens. 

It’s obvious when Iwaizumi appears on stage because the entire stadium almost quakes with the crowd’s enthusiastic screams and cheers. The music begins to blast through the speakers and just like that, the show begins.

Akaashi watches Iwaizumi perform from the side, clutching his clipboard and smiling proudly.  
  


* * *

**Iwaizumi pls step on me** @Iwajimexx

I SAW CLIPS OF IWAIZUMI’S PERFORMANCE TODAY FROM A FRIENDS STORY GRRRR I WANTED TO GO 

**IWAIZUMI HAJIME (24) IDOL** @IWAKUN

IWAIZUMI WAS STUNNING AS USUAL TODAY 🤩🤩 HIS FIT 🥵 YUMMY THANK U FOR SERVING SIR

**IWA SUPREMACY** @totoru

SHOUTOUT TO IWAIZUMI HAJIME FOR BEING LITERALLY THE HOTTEST AND GREATEST HUMAN BEING OF ALL TIME

**Iwaziumi’s Microphone** @mimisuke

replying to @totoru

PREACHHHH 

* * *

**IWAIZUMI HAJIME STUNS FANS ONCE AGAIN WITH A NEW LOOK**

August 17, 20XX 

The rising artist Iwaizumi Hajime has been on a steady climb to topping charts since his solo debut. He has gained a large following over just the past two years, and the support he receives is phenomenal. On August 16, he had an incredibly successful concert in Nippon Budokan, dawning a new look that made fans go absolutely wild…  _ click to read more  
  
_

* * *

_ IwaizumiHaji610 just posted a photo _

_ The picture is of him on stage from his recent concert, holding up his mic and smiling. He looks almost as if he’s glowing in the dazzling lighting. It’s a picture from near the end of the concert, as his blazer was tossed aside somewhere. His torso was only dressed in a white tank top tucked into his pants.  _

**IwaizumiHaji610** Thank you once again for the overwhelming support from my recent concert. I am very happy to know that a lot of people liked my outfit. It really means a lot to me and I’m so grateful for all of you. Thank you so much for your support, and I hope to continue to make all of you happy. Cheering~

_ View all 20,821 comments _

**Strawb.b** YES KING SLAY WE LOVE YOUUU

**tater.stan** AHSKSJSKSJ PLEASE HE LOOKS SO GOOD IN THIS PIC THOSE AR M S 

**iwaiwaiwaiwa** WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH !! CANT WAIT TO SEE UR NEXT CONCERT!!!

* * *

_ View IwaizumiHaji610’s story? _

_ It’s a completely black video, with simple white text that reads “post concert jam”. Nothing seems to be happening, but if you turn up the volume, you can hear Iwaizumi singing a song. If you listen closer, there seems to be a second voice harmonizing with him. It’s a short video, a mere 15 seconds. _

* * *

**OPEN FORUM: IWAIZUMI’S MYSTERY COMPANION**

**@totoru**

OKAY BITCHES U KNOW THE DRILL and just in case u dont, basically, iwaizumi posts on his story every now and then and when its just a black screen, then chances r he’s singing. On very rare occasions, if u listen closely, u can hear a second voice singing along. ITS VERY SUBTLE BUT HE NEVER EVER MENTIONS IT 

**@calimaki**

What if its a ghost

**@mumisku**

A ghost would be horrible!! But i don't think so!! Sometimes it just sounds like an echo… but other times it really sounds like another person!! 

**@kukupi**

IT KINDA SOUNDS LIKE KONOHA?? he and iwaizumi r friends right??? AND IT MAKES SENSE BC THEY USED TO SING TOGETHER SO THEY CAN HARMONIZE RLLY EASILY 

**@akiak**

I dont think it's konoha,,, especially for his most recent story!! Konoha is in Korea right now so it couldn't have been him in the video, unless it was an old one ofc

**@totoru**

You’re right!! While konoha is a good possibility, I sincerely doubt its him! Konoha has a slightly higher voice range and this mystery person in the videos always seems to be singing in the alto range, it doesn't rlly make sense,,,

_ Click to continue reading _

* * *

  
Nights at the Blue Castle Bakery are always peaceful. The lights in the shop are always dimmed down for a more serene atmosphere with gentle music played over a speaker, and the whole establishment is just calm as they approach the end of the day.

Oikawa Tooru, the owner of the bakery, spends most of his days in the small store. He’s in charge of coming up with new products while his employees and friends handle making the products they have in batches. Oikawa is a passionate young man; he loves his job, he loves his friends, and he’s happy.

Being close friends with Oikawa comes with a few perks: free food, fashion tips, and great company. All of which are great and all, but being close friends with Oikawa also comes with the fact that the brunette is undoubtedly a huge fan of Iwaizumi. 

As the last few customers leave the store, Oikawa slowly lowers down his customer service persona and brings out his phone to scroll through his social media in order to check updates. Today is a special day since Iwaizumi had a concert earlier that night. Oikawa wishes he could go; he’s only been to one and technically it doesn’t count, because it was back when Iwaizumi was still part of a group.

He’s been following Iwaizumi’s career for a few years now. Iwaizumi has never once done anything that prompted Oikawa to lose interest; he’s always looked so perfect and acted so nice and perfect and  _ genuine _ . Oikawa is absolutely smitten with a man who doesn't know he exists.

“You’re drooling again,” Hanamaki points out, passing by the brunette as he starts packing up for the night. 

“Oh, please! How could I not?” Oikawa exclaims as he eagerly scrolls through his phone, then grabs Hanamaki to show him a picture. “Look at him! Look at his smile, and his arms!” 

“He’s an idol, of course he looks picture perfect,” Kyoutani grumbles, carrying a trash bag to the backroom. “Probably has a shitty personality in real life.”

“Kyouken-chan, you don’t understand,” Oikawa singsongs patiently, “He’s always so nice! Especially to his fans.”

Kyoutani opens his mouth to say something but Oikawa simply hushes him, so the teen rolls his eyes and stomps away.

“I’m gonna put up the closed sign,” Matsukawa calls out, and Oikawa gives him the okay signal. 

Matsukawa walks over to the front door, which isn't far from the counter. Blue Castle is pretty small, but they have enough space to cater to 20 people at least. It’s pretty popular in the area, well known for their deliciously soft milk bread and cream puffs, courtesy of Oikawa and Hanamaki.

The first to leave is Yahaba and Kyoutani, followed by Watari who volunteers to clean up a little more. They have two more employees, but those two didn’t have a shift that day. Matsukawa and Hanamaki insist that they wait for Oikawa, but the man shoos them off and promises he’ll be fine locking everything up.

A few minutes after Matsukawa and Hanamaki leave, Oikawa hears the door open again. He straightens up from behind the counter, “I’m sorry! We’re closed right now, did you—“ Oikawa freezes mid-sentence and gasps.

The stranger standing inside the shop is dressed in an incredibly suspicious attire; a black mask, shades and a jacket is enough to make Oikawa nearly panic.

Oikawa is about to dive into the protocol they have in case of a criminal entry, but before Oikawa’s hand brushes his phone, the strange man quickly fumbles, pulling down his mask and shades.

“I— I’m really sorry,” the man sputters. “I didn’t… notice. The sign, I mean. Sorry.” He inhales deeply and looks up, “I was just really tired, and this was one of the only places with some lights still on. I’ll head out now, and I’m so sorry for disrupting you.”

Oikawa stares in shock for a moment. The dim lighting and the hood made it a bit difficult to see and Oikawa thinks he might just be hallucinating. 

“Wait!” Oikawa shouts, causing the man to turn around. “I can still get something for you, as long as it’s simple.” Oikawa switches on one of the lights nearby to make it easier to see. 

The brunette hurries around the table and hands the hooded man a mini version of the menu. 

The man stares for a bit, seemingly surprised that Oikawa was still willing to serve him. He shyly and wordlessly points at two of the items.

“A blueberry scone and a banana muffin?” Oikawa asks to confirm.

“Yeah,” the man murmurs with a soft nod.

Oikawa smiles gently in return. “Sure, I’ll get you one each. Just head up to the counter, I’ll be right back.” 

The man timidly nods again.

Oikawa enters the back room and goes into the little storage room where they put the day’s leftover products. They usually donated them to their partners the next morning, since it was simply a waste to throw away all those pastries.

Oikawa comes back out a moment later with the two pastries, already wrapped and ready to go. Midway through repeating the order of the hooded man, Oikawa glances up to see that he’s no longer an ordinary hooded man.

Oikawa thinks he’s dreaming, and he’s so shocked he almost drops the scone and muffin. He can't help it though, because the person at the counter isn't just anyone; it’s Iwaizumi-fucking-Hajime.

Iwaizumi had pulled down his hood and is now waiting with his wallet in hand. He glances at Oikawa with a shy smile that makes Oikawa’s heartbeat stutter violently in his chest. 

The baker suddenly remembers that he still has to give Iwaizumi his food, so Oikawa briskly walks to the counter and offers the pastries to him.

Iwaizumi takes them with a grateful nod and passes over the money, all while Oikawa is trying to calm down.

Oikawa tries to weigh his options. On one hand, he could try to take a picture with Iwaizumi, but the idol had said he was tired and probably not in the mood to deal with fans. On the other hand, he could simply pretend he doesn’t know who Iwaizumi is, which would probably provide him a sense of peace and relief.

Oikawa catches himself staring, because the man in front of him doesn’t look exactly like he does on stage, covered in makeup and smiling brightly. He was relaxed and natural; he was just a normal person.

By the time Oikawa finishes getting Iwaizumi’s change and hands it back to him, he had made his choice.

“Thank you for coming to Blue Castle.” Oikawa says with a shaky smile and wavering voice. “Hopefully you can come here again; the food will be fresh and I guarantee you it’ll taste a lot better,” he adds slyly.

Iwaizumi blinks at him, then aims his gaze down at the food.

“Yeah,” the idol agrees, “I think I might. Thank you so much for serving me even if your store was closed.” He glances down at Oikawa’s name tag then looks up again to meet his eyes.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi smiles. “Have a good night.” He puts on his mask and shades, then tugs his hoodie over his head and leaves.

Once the door closes, Oikawa clutches at his chest, left there with his heart on the brink of cardiac arrest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa longs for something he doesn’t know will hurt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was once again beta-d by @mildly.artsy <3 thank u rat-chan ily

Oikawa Tooru is on a mission.

Well, not exactly. He sure is treating his walk home like a mission, as if he’s some secret spy in a movie. He can’t believe he met  _ The _ Iwaizumi Hajime. He continuously scans for ‘suspicious’ people, unaware that he’s the only suspicious person right now.

When he returns home safely, he secures all his doors and windows, puts away his things and creeps to his room. The brunette carefully looks over every corner of the bedroom. He switches on and off the lights like a delusional person, with the thought process that if he does it enough, someone will appear. He eventually decides it’s safe and steps inside.

His chest still hangs heavy. He met Iwaizumi Hajime. He met Iwaizumi Hajime and gave him a cold sad blueberry scone and banana muffin. Iwaizumi Hajime went to his bakery. Iwaizumi Hajime might come back to his bakery.

All these thoughts overwhelm him, and he dives onto his bed and screams into his pillow like a teenage girl squealing about her crush. It’s not that he has a crush on Iwaizumi, no, that’s just immature and pathetic. Having a legitimate crush on a famous celebrity? It’s laughable.

Oikawa calls it a happy crush.

It’s a type of crush that doesn’t last long. Just a fleeting feeling of affections towards a certain person.

Happy crushes last around two to three months.

Oikawa has felt this way for nearly two years.

He tries not to think about much as he goes to sleep that night. He dreams of going on a cafe date with a handsome man who looks oddly similar to Iwaizumi, with tan skin and black spiky hair. It's a nice dream.

The next day, Oikawa wakes up bright and early, ready to take on the day. He goes for his early morning run, showers, eats breakfast and heads straight to Blue Castle. He takes a deep breath before entering, then pushes the door open and smiles brightly.

The first thing he does is raise up all the blinds on the windows, letting in all the natural sunlight. It makes the bakery look peaceful in a way, like a nursery room you’d find in a cottage. Once all the blinds are up, he puts on some cheery music as he sets up all the tables and chairs. 

By the time he moves to turn on the machines, Hanamaki and Matsukawa burst through the door, simultaneously greeting Oikawa.

“Someone looks happy.” Matsukawa comments, a lazy grin tugging on his lips. “Did something happen to you?”

“Wait!” Hanamaki interjects, raising a hand in the air, “Let me guess! You got laid.”

Oikawa gasps and the reaction makes Hanamaki cackle. 

“Why is your first assumption for someone’s good mood always sex?” Oikawa chides, shaking his head while he fixes up the register and checks to make sure all the parts are working.

“Because it’s logical.” Hanamaki says bluntly, “Sex is good.”

Matsukawa slaps the pink haired man’s ass with a, “Damn right it is.” He glances at Oikawa briefly. “I’ll go prepare all the pastries. I’m assuming you started the machines already?”

“Yep!” Oikawa nods. “Go on ahead. Oh, and!” he calls quickly as an afterthought occurs to him.

Matsukawa pauses at the door, raising an eyebrow. 

“Could you make sure the blueberry scones are extra well made today?”

Matsukawa and Hanamaki are both silent for a moment, but Matsukawa nods and moves on. Hanamaki joins Oikawa behind the counter to set everything up. 

“So, did something actually happen?” Hanamaki asks while he’s bent down and cleaning the display rack for the pastries. Once he finishes that, he stands and flicks on the lights for their overhead menus.

“Nothing happened,” Oikawa answers immediately. “Can’t I just be in a good mood?”

“Well,” Hanamaki begins with a drawl. He shifts around Oikawa as they get everything set up. “You usually are in a good mood, but most of the time it’s fake. Right now, it’s like you’re… glowing, or something.”

Oikawa pauses for a moment as he debates on whether he should be offended or not. Instead, he turns his head and smiles. “Aw, Makki, I didn’t know you thought of me like that! Glowing, huh?”

Hanamaki makes a face of disgust and rolls his eyes. “Ew, don’t make this weird. I’m just saying you look genuinely happy right now, and it’s creepy.”

The brunette just laughs and brings a hand near his mouth in an attempt to act all cute and coy.

Time passes quickly after that. Two more employees arrive at Blue Castle, both part-timers. One as a chef and the other as a waiter, their names are Kunimi and Kindaichi respectively. Upon arrival, Kindaichi immediately jumps in to make sure all the tables are in order while Kunimi heads to the kitchen to meet with Matsukawa.

Oikawa flips over their front sign, signifying their official opening for the day. 

Customers slowly trickle in. Some buy small pastries to go, and others simply enjoy a cup of coffee as they relax in the establishment. It’s always relatively calm, with rarely any mishaps.

The day continues in a blur, but Oikawa is focused. Other than alternating between staying at the register and going back to check on the kitchen’s wellbeing, he’s keeping an eye out for one person in particular.

It might be pathetic of him to hope that Iwaizumi comes back since the man was probably just trying to be polite, but Oikawa clings on a little longer.

When the afternoon rolls around, Kindaichi and Kunimi leave for their classes and are replaced by two other part-time employees. Yahaba is a cute little thing that takes Oikawa’s place at the register, freeing the brunette to serve as a waiter and occasionally chat with the regulars of the bakery. Watari can also be a waiter, but he mostly works in the kitchen. 

All of the employees of Blue Castle are tight-knit since they’re such a small group, and they’re all well-equipped to switch roles if necessary. 

The day nears its end and Oikawa has nearly given up on waiting for Iwaizumi to show up. While he waits for an order to be completed by the kitchen, he snorts at himself for even hoping that the idol would come back. 

He takes the order and brings it over to the customer with a sweet smile, telling the kind lady to have a wonderful night. She reciprocates the smile gratefully and returns her attention back to her work.

As Oikawa walks back to the counter, he glimpses at his reflection in one of the windows and notes how his hair looks a little messy. 

“Yahaba-chan!” Oikawa calls cheerily, catching the younger man’s attention. “I’ll be in the back room for a second! Call me out if something happens.”

“Yes, Oikawa-san,” Yahaba returns with a small nod. 

Oikawa slips past the kitchen, patting both Watari and Matsukawa on the shoulder wordlessly as he heads to the backroom. It’s just a small room, barely enough to fit all the employees and their belongings. It’s nice though, and someone (see: Oikawa) brought a pillow once which began their tradition of bringing little stuffed animals and small pillows to place in the corner of the room. 

They call it the break corner, and if anyone wanted a quick power nap they could take it right there. 

Oikawa ignores the cozy pile for the time being and approaches the mirror, running a hand through his hair to reorder stray strands. It’s almost closing time, so he doesn’t bother putting on any extra gel. He’s already naturally good looking anyway.

The brunette stares at the mirror a little longer as his thoughts linger elsewhere. He wonders if Iwaizumi might come back tomorrow, or if he will never return. If he does come back, could Oikawa ask him for his autograph? Would that be rude? Iwaizumi was known for being pretty friendly with his fans, but everyone needs a break sometimes.

His thoughts drift further as he tries to weigh the pros and cons of pursuing Iwaizumi when suddenly there’s a knock on the door. Someone opens it which startles Oikawa out of his thoughts and causes him to glance over. 

“Oikawa-san,” Watari shyly calls, “someone is asking for you.”

Oikawa inhales and prays that it isn't some bratty customer complaining about the smallest of things. He puts on a smile and follows Watari through the kitchen. When they pass through the kitchen door, Oikawa mentally notes that there’s almost no one left in the bakery. After quickly scanning the tables, he turns his attention to the customer standing at the register and nearly falls over.

It’s Iwaizumi.

_ It’s Iwaizumi. _

Oikawa wills his heart to stop pounding as he approaches the idol, who’s now dressed in a black hoodie. He’d already taken off his shades, which are hanging loosely on the collar of his jacket, but he still has that black face mask on.

When he sees Oikawa, Iwaizumi pulls down the mask and offers a smile. “Hi,” he murmurs softly. “Sorry if I’m bothering you. You were the only person here yesterday, and I guess I wanted to see you again.” He clears his throat. “I’d like to order something, please.”

_ Is this what it’s like to die?  _ Oikawa distantly wonders to himself. Hanamaki shoves him towards the register and Oikawa pulls an awkward smile. 

“Yes, of course! Thank you so much for coming back,” Oikawa sing-songs brightly. “Do you want to try something new, or shall we serve you the same order you got yesterday so you can truly compare the difference?” Oikawa smiles a little too widely, his voice a little too unsteady.

Iwaizumi returns the smile fondly. “Maybe I’ll get the same thing yesterday then! I’m sure they’ll taste really good.” He glances up to the overhead menus. “Could I also get a coffee to go with it?”

“Of course! How do you like your coffee?”

The idol pauses then shrugs. “Surprise me.”

Oikawa’s smile turns genuine and fond. “Alrighty! You can wait right over there,” he says as he gestures to a small table nearby. “We’ll bring your food to you.”

“Thanks,” Iwaizumi nods. “Should I pay now or…?”

“Oh-! Yes! Yeah.” Oikawa splutters, trying to hide his blush. “That’ll be 600 Yen.” 

Iwaizumi reaches into his wallet to pull out the coins, and Oikawa graciously takes them, watching as Iwaizumi walks off.

Once he sees that Iwaizumi has taken out his phone, Oikawa whips around to face Hanamaki and tries not to scream.

“Is  _ that _ the reason why you were so happy?” Hanamaki asks in a hurried whisper. “You met Iwaizumi-fucking-Hajime last night?!”

“He stumbled into the shop once everyone was gone! He thought we were still open,” Oikawa hisses back, then darts away to the kitchen to tell Matsukawa Iwaizumi’s order. 

“Why is he back then?!” Hanamaki practically shrieks, his voice just barely hushed enough to avoid being overheard.

“I told him to come back if he wanted to try our products while they were still fresh! Makki, I gave him a cold scone and a sad muffin!” Oikawa wails, then glances over at Iwaizumi for a second. “I need to make it up to him!”

“Does he know that you… know him?” is the next question that comes out of Hanamaki’s mouth.

“Well, no…” Oikawa sighs truthfully.

“Dude! Ask him for his autograph! It’s a once in a lifetime opportunity!”

“I know, Makki, but I don’t want to make him uncomfortable! He has to deal with fans almost everywhere; I don’t want to interrupt his break!” 

“Just don’t be obvious about it! Listen. When you give him his food, sit down and act casual, and then just quietly mention that you’re a fan of his—“

Matsukawa suddenly leans between them. “Hey, not to interrupt,” he flatly interrupts, “but while you two were too busy bickering about Iwaizumi, I sent Kyoutani over to give him his food.” He grabs their heads and turns them towards Iwaizumi, who is indeed talking to Kyoutani.

“Kyouken-chan doesn’t even work here!” Oikawa shrieks, clutching Matsukawa’s sleeves. “Why didn’t you send anyone else?!”

“Yahaba’s busy at the register, Watari was whipping up an order and I was too lazy. Hence, Kyoutani,” Matsukawa explains, and then he grins. “Hey, would you look at that.”

Oikawa turns his head again and sees Kyoutani blatantly pointing at him. Oikawa watches as Iwaizumi asks something and Kyoutani nods his head. The idol asks something else and Kyoutani nods again, then leaves the table.

“He’s asking for you,” Kyoutani grumbles, shoving the empty tray at the brunette. “Go deal with it.”

Oikawa passes the tray to Hanamaki and makes sure he looks presentable before turning over and walking over to Iwaizumi with a charming smile.

“Hi!” He greets him with a small wave. “How can I help you?”

“You know who I am?” Iwaizumi asks bluntly, staring up at the taller man.

Oikawa’s caught off guard for just a second before he nods his head and his heart sinks ever so slightly.

“Hm,” is his only reaction. “Your waiter over there said he recognized me, and then told me it was because you always talk about me.”

Oikawa lowers his head. “It’s true, Iwaizumi-san. I’m a really big fan of yours.”

The two of them are silent for a moment before Iwaizumi mutters, “So, what now? Are you going to use me for publicity for your bakery? Gonna run to social media and proclaim that you got me to go here twice? Is that why you asked me to come back?”

“No, absolutely not!” Oikawa quickly objects. “That’s not it at all!” The brunette’s hands wave around frantically and defensively as Iwaizumi’s eyes narrow in suspicion. “Iwaizumi-san, I’m sorry I didn’t say anything right away. I didn’t want to freak you out and scare you away.” He dips his head once again in a bow, and his voice is hurried but clear. “I really do admire you and I wouldn’t even dream of using your name as a way to promote my business. You deserve to be treated like a human too and I really just wanted you to try our fresh scones.” 

Iwaizumi stares at him with an analytical gaze as they fall silent again.

“Well.” Iwaizumi huffs, and Oikawa flinches slightly because he can already imagine the idol getting up and leaving, but Iwaizumi surprises him once again.

“The scones are better now that they’re freshly baked,” Iwaizumi says, swirling his cup of coffee. “Maybe I’ll try to drop by in the morning next time.”

Oikawa’s jaw drops and it takes him a moment to register that Iwaizumi really said there would be a ‘next time’.

“As long as you keep your word and don’t rat me out, I’d like to come back here every now and then,” Iwaizumi finally concludes. “You have good food, and I admire your talent.”

“Thank you so much!” Oikawa exclaims too loudly, but Iwaizumi doesn’t seem to mind and simply smiles in response.

Oikawa lingers there for a little longer before a sudden thought occurs to him. “Oh! Please excuse me for a moment!” Oikawa gasps, then dashes to the register again. He bends down to retrieve a pastry from their glass display and stands up, meeting the gaze of another customer.

They’re a much shorter person than Oikawa. With long dyed hair tied back loosely, their roots seem to be in need of a touch up. In a quiet voice they say, “Hello. I’d like to order an assortment of all your best selling products.”

“Oh, yes! Okay,” Oikawa chirps. “Makki! Come here and help me!” He waves the other man over, and returns his focus to the customer in front of him. “Do you have a preference? Maybe certain products you don’t really want to try? We don’t really have a set group of our ‘best sellers’.”

“No, I don’t have any preferences.” The customer squints with a tired gaze at Oikawa's name tag then lifts their eyes to his eyes again. “This isn’t for me anyway; I have a friend who’s interested in your bakery and wanted to try your products. So please, just do your job and fill my order.” 

Oikawa reels back in surprise. With a confused nod, he and Hanamaki prepare a paper bag filled with a variety of their products. Once they finish the transaction, the customer bids them a silent goodnight and leaves. 

Finally free, Oikawa returns to Iwaizumi with the pastry he grabbed earlier in hand as he brims with excitement. “Here!” Oikawa exclaims. “It’s on the house! It’s our best product and it’s my own special recipe, I promise it’s good!”

Iwaizumi takes the pastry and squishes it between his fingers with an interested look. “Is this milk bread?”

Oikawa is practically glowing. “Yes! It was our first and currently signature product! I hope you like it!”

Iwaizumi peels off the paper wrapper and sniffs the bread. “I’m usually not one for super sweet pastries, but I’ll try it,” he says, then takes a small bite. Oikawa watches him a bit too closely. He’s pleasantly surprised when Iwaizumi smiles softly.

“It’s good,” Iwaizumi absolves with a nod at Oikawa. “It melts right in my mouth. I like it.” 

The sound of a buzzing phone interrupts them. Iwaizumi quickly checks his phone and his eyes widen. He’s finished most of his food and only has some coffee left, but he stands up anyway. “I’m sorry, I gotta go. Thank you so much again.” He smiles, the action highlighting all of his handsome features. “I promise I’ll come back.”

With that, he waves his hand and leaves the establishment, taking another bite from the milk bread as he walks away.

Oikawa slumps into the nearest chair, exhaling heavily while Hanamaki and Yahaba walk up to him.

“So, how was it?” Hanamaki asks, a stupid grin plastered on his face.

“I am  _ so _ in love.” Oikawa admits dreamily. He rests his hand heavily against his chest as he stares off into the distance, an equally dreamy smile settling on his face.

  
  


* * *

  
  


A few train stations away, Iwaizumi returns to the suite he calls home. It’s at the top of a tall building, giving him a gorgeous view of all of Tokyo. He enters the room with a small piece of milk bread still in his hands.

“Welcome home,” a gentle voice calls him over.

Iwaizumi turns his head to the couch and watches the other man approach him. 

Gorgeous and tall, the man moves with a steady poise. He opens his arms for a hug and Iwaizumi obliges with a smile, arms wrapping tightly around his middle. 

When they pull apart, Iwaizumi offers the remainder of his milk bread. “Here, I saved some for you.” Iwaizumi explains softly, as if the peaceful atmosphere in the suite would shatter if he raised his voice. “It’s really good. I’m sure you’ll like it, Akaashi.”

Akaashi gently takes the pastry and nibbles on it, nodding in approval. “You’re right, it is good. Not too sweet.” He leans forward again, and gently brushes his lips against Iwaizumi’s cheek in a parody of a kiss. “Go get ready for bed, there’s a lot to do tomorrow.”

Iwaizumi nods and backs away, drifting off silently. He heads to his room to get changed and climb into bed. He sleeps alone, fully aware of Akaashi sleeping in the room next to his.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HEYYYY!! WELCOME TO THIS FIC <333 mildlyartsy (emma) and I have BIG plans for this au and i hope you all enjoy this, especially if you came from my instagram where i started posting art for this au!! 
> 
> Emma is my wonderful friend and beta that helped me flesh out this whole au, and even edited this first chapter to make it as great as it is rn, i am so thankful to have her by my side and i hope you all enjoy!


End file.
